My Life Would Suck Without You
by terataiindah
Summary: Youngjae tidak tahu apa akan terjadi padanya tanpa sosok Jung Daehyun. tapi setelah ia merasainya, ia tahu hidupnya tidak akan aman tanpa sosok yang secara rahasia ia cintai itu. B.A.P FF, yaoi! Daejae. DaehyunxYoungjae


Title: My Life Would Suck Without You

Cast: Yoo YoungJae (B.A.P)

:Jung Daehyun (B.A.P)

Supporting Cast:

:Jung Jinyoung (B1A4)

: L (Infinite)

:Bang Yongguk (B.A.P)

Pair: Daejae

Category: Yaoi, shounen-ai, boy x boy.

 _Disclaimer! Hello… I am back with a new fanfiction pairing DaeJae. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kelly Clarkson yang berjudul sama dengan ff ini. Disarankan menghayati dan memahami lagu tersebut dahulu sebelum membaca ff ini sekedar untuk mendapat gambaran awal gimana alur ff garing ini._

 _ **NO BASH, NO MOCK, NO FLAME**_

 _ **APPRECIATE, LOVE, COMMENT**_

 _ **-MULA-**_

-7.30 am-

Astaga! Sepertinya aku sudah telat untuk ke rumah Daehyun! Aku yakin saat ini Daehyun pasti sedang lagi marah karena aku telat datang dan mengurusi semua keperluannya untuk bersekolah hari ini. Tidak biasanya aku telat, mungkin kemarin aku terlalu lelah menyiapkan PR sehingga ketiduran di meja belajar kamarku.

Aku memasuki pintu pagar maroon itu dengan riak wajah yang jelas kacau dan rambut yang berantakan ditambah dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi pelipis serta uniforn sekolahku effeks dari rushing ke rumah Daehyun. Namja berkulit tan itu pasti akan senang menghukumku dengan mengunakan alasan ketelatan ku.

Sudah 2 bulan aku menjadi suruhan Daehyun dan bermacam tugas yang harus aku selesaikan untuk namja itu. Dari mencuci pakaiannya, menyiapkan PR, menyediakan masakan dan yang paling aku benci sekali aku tidak bisa pulang kerumah sehingga dia melelapkan mata elangnya. Ditambah lagi sejak kebelakangan ini Daehyun menghidap insomnia sehingga menyita waktu tidur ku juga. -_-

Kalaulah pertaruhan sialan 2 bulan lepas tidak terjadi. Pasti aku dapat menjalani hari-hari ku dengan senang dan aman tanpa gangguan hantu bibir itu. Ya, hantu bibir menyebalkan bernama Jung Daehyun yang telah menyiksaku tanpa belas kasihan 2 bulan kebelakangan ini. Aku sedikit menyesal membuat pertaruhan konyol itu dengan Daehyun.

* _FLASHBACK_

" _Lihat aja kalau Naeun mau menjadi yeojacinguku setelah aku mengungkapkan perasaan aku padanya. Bermakna kau harus menjadi suruhanku selama 3 bulan."_

" _Siap! Aku akan menjadi suruhanmu sampai kapan pun kalau perkara itu menjadi kenyataan!" Balasku sinis dengan nada meremehkan._

" _Kau meremahkan ku Yoo Youngjae! Akan ku buktikan pada kau!" Daehyun bersumpah sambil menundingkan jari telunjuknya tepat kearah wajah tampanku._

" _Lihat aja." Ejekku lagi sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku._

 _Dan perkara itu pun berlaku… saat bibir Daehyun bersentuhan dengan bibir plum pink milik Naeun dan memberikan jawaban yang sangat jelas aku kalah pertaruhan. Tapi entah mengapa hatiku menjadi sakit melihat adegan nc-17 itu. Padahal aku sudah tidak mencintai Naeun yang notabene merupakan mantan yeojacinguku._

 _PEMBETULAN!_

 _Aku tidak pernah mencintai Naeun selama kita berpasangan. Aku menerimanya karena aku simpati melihat Naeun yang terus saja merayu dan mengugut dia akan bunuh diri jika aku tidak menerima cintanya. Aku cuman tidak mau gadis itu mencelakain dirinya karena namja dia seorang gadis yang amat baik hati._

 _*FLASHBACK OFF_

"Kau telat lagi, Youngjae. Kau telat setengah jam dan membuatku telat kesekolah." Bentak lelaki itu yang masih terduduk diatas kasur empuknya.

"Kau lupa eoh! Gara-garamu juga aku ikut telat kesekolah jadi sesama telat tidak bisa bawel. Ok?" Balasku dengan suara yang terdengar sinis. Cih dasar cowok menyebalkan! Desisku setelah melihat Daehyun yang masih terbalut handuk disebatas pinggangnya. Sepertinya ia memang tidak akan memakai uniform sekolah sehingga aku datang dan membereskannya.

"Ppali! Gosok uniform-ku, bikinkan juga aku sarapan dan oh- apa PR ku kau sudah bereskan?" Ucap Daehyun layaknya perintah dengan pertanyaannya yang bertalu-talu seperti peluru ke dalam indera pendengaranku.

Rahangku mengeras, "Apa aku suruhanmu sehingga dengan seenak bibirmu memerintahku eoh?" Geramku. Aku merasa sebal sekali karena Daehyun beneran melayaniku seperti orang suruhannya padahal kita sahabat.

"Apa kau perlu jawaban, Jae? Kau memang suruhanku saat ini. Ingatkan pertaruhan itu? bersikaplah seperti laki-laki, Jae. Janji harus ditepati." Ucap Youngjae panjang lebar sambil memojok-mojok jidatku dengan jari telunjuknya layak seperti seorang bangsawan dan sang miskin hina.

"Kau tidak membayarku." Jawabku singkat.

.

 _-MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU-_

 _._

 _Betapa ku berharap tidak pernah mengenalmu_

 _Dan berharap kau tidak pernah wujud dalam hidupku_

 _Aku benci sekali berada didekatmu_

 _Tapi aku lebih benci jika kau bersama yang lain_

 _Perasaan apa ini?_

 _Apa aku berkeinginan biar kau lenyap ditelan bumi_

 _Dari hidup semua orang dan bukan sekadar aku_

 _Tapi bagaimana kehidupanku tanpa dirimu?_

 _-Yoo Youngjae-_

Aku melangkah atau lebih tepat menyeret kakiku mengikut kemana saja seorang Jung Daehyun membawaku. Aku benci saat seperti ini! Saat dimana Daehyun memperlakukanku layak seekor peliharaan- mengikutinya kemana saja ia tuju tanpa harus membantah walau sedikit pun.

"Jae, aku mau kau _cover line_ perbuatanku ya. Jangan sampe ketahuan." Bisik Daehyun kepadaku. Tapi dari cara ia bicara seperti ia akan melakukan _crime_ berat.

"Oppa sunbaenim! Akhirnya kau datang!" Tiba-tiba teriakan suara gadis mengagetkanku dari pikiranku tentang Daehyun. Aku memandang kearah sumber suara dan mendapati sebuah sosok gadis yang ku kenal. Dia hoobae kami- Heo Youngji.

" Hey sayang, sudah lama kau menungguku." Ucap Daehyun dengan memanggil Youngji dengan gelaran sayang- wait, what?! Saaa yang? Ini sudah keterlaluan. Kau pantas mati Jung Mesum. Kau memang pantas diterima disisi-Nya karena aku akan mencabut nyawa mesum-mu.

Aku berjalan kearah Daehyun dan menghentikan acara _Lovey-dovey_ serta Bopeep Bopeep mereka. "Mwo, JungDae? Pacarmu? Jadi perempuan genit ini pacarmu sekarang eoh?" Semburku sambil menatap tidak suka kepada Youngji. Bukan aku membenci yeoja itu tapi entah perasaan aku jadi tidak enak melihatnya. Mungkin aku cemburu karena dia malah tertarik sama Daehyun dan bukan kepadaku. Mungkin kali?

"Yak, Youngjae! Jangan menghinanya di depanku! Kau kenapa sih? Apa Youngji punya masalah sama kau?" Tanya Daehyun penuh selidik. Ekor matanya mengikut arah pergerakanku.

"Punya. Hubungan kau bersama Youngji memang satu permasalahan buatku." Jawabku sambil mataku memandang Daehyun dan Youngji bergantian. "Aku mengorbankan diriku menjadi suruhanmu untuk melihat kau dengan Naeun jadian. Bukan perempuan ini." Aku berucap sambil memandang dengan pandangan yang seakan jijik melihat perilaku mereka. Daehyun hanya diam memandangiku.

"Aku menganggap kau dan Naeun tidak jadian. So, secara otomotis pertaruhan itu terbatal." Aku membuang muka lantas pergi meninggalkan Daehyun bersama Youngji. Cis! Dasar namja jahat. Mulai sekarang kau dan aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi.

TAPI

Aku dan Daehyun memang tak punya hubungan apa-apa. Tapi setelah melihat adegan sayang-sayang Daehyun dengan Youngji, hatiku menjadi perih. Apa mungkin aku terlalu membenci hantu bibir itu sehingga tidak bisa melihat ia berbahagia walau sedikit pun. Atau sebenarnya aku tak rela ia berbahagia dengan orang lain di depanku.

YAAAAAKKKK!

Bibir tebal! Aku sangat membencimu! Mulai saat ini kau musuhku!

.

.

.

Aku berdiri berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah Daehyun. Iya, hari ini aku harus berbicara dengannya. Ku tarik pintu pagar itu dan terpampanglah aksi romantis Daehyun yang sedang mencumbu seorang yeoja cantik yang aku kenal. Tapi yeoja itu bukanlah Naeun atau pun Youngji, melainkan seorang yeoja sundal sekelas denganku, Hyeri.

Kedua pasangan sejoli itu menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut dan selang beberapa detik mereka mendadak salah tingkah dengan Daehyun yang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal serta Youngji yang memunggungi berusaha melindungi wajah sialnya. Ceh, baguslah ia menutup wajahnya dari pandangan, kalau tidak pasti akan ku tampar wajah tak tau malunya. Aku menguatkan diriku untuk tetap bersuara walaupun aku merasa sangat sesak untuk sekadar bernafas sejak kejadian yang tak ku jangka barusan.

"Daehyun, mulai saat ini aku pindah ke daerah lain. Jadi aku tidak bisa meneruskan tugasku sebagai suruhanmu. Kau suruh aja Hyeri merawatmu." Ucapku dengan sigap.

Setelah selesai mengucapkan itu ke Daehyun aku berhasrat untuk terus pergi. Sungguh aku tidak sanggup melihat Daehyun berlama-lama dengan yeoja itu.

"T-Tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memberhentikan langkahku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan ku melihat Daehyun sudah dibelakangku. Aku memandang iris matanya yang menatap mataku intens.

"Jae-ah, kau pindah daerah mana?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Lagi pula aku memang sengaja tidak mau memberitahumu kemana aku akan pergi. Karena aku pergi dari hidupmu!" teriakku dengan nada melengking kearah Daehyun.

"Yak, tidak perlu kau histeris segala coba. Aku kan cuman tanya." Rajuk Daehyun sambil mempout bibirnya lucu. Aku sendiri gemas melihatnya. Rasanya mau aja ku kucup- YAK! YOO YOUNGJAE! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN PABBO!

"Aku pergi!" Ucapku lagi memastikan.

"Yak, pergi aja. Shooh-shooh!" Daehyun bertindak menghalauku layaknya menghalau ayam yang memasuki rumahnya.

Daehyun cuek sekali terhadapku. Tapi entah kenapa aku kesal dia bersikap seperti itu dan entah kenapa aku berharap Daehyun akan menghalangku pergi serta membujukku dengan manja layaknya- YAK! YOO GENIT! BERHENTI BERPIKIRAN GENIT!

.

.

.

 _Mungkin aku bodoh telah mengungkap selamat tinggal_

 _Mungkin aku melakukan kesilapan karena aku ikut campur urusan kau_

 _kenapa aku terlalu peduli sedangkan aku membenci kau?_

 _apa aku peduli karena kau terlalu merepotkan?_

 _Jadi aku membuat keputusan untuk meninggalkan kau, Jung Sucker!_

 _Entah macam mana hidupku tanpa kau nanti…_

 _Tapi aku yakin ia tidak akan merepotkan._

 _-Yoo Youngjae-_

 _.._

"Mmmmhhuaaahhh…"

Aku mengucek mataku yang masih separuh mengantuk. Ku tatap syiling kamarku kosong- oh iya tiba-tiba aku teringat aku baru berpindah ke apartmen baru. Pantasan aja pemandangannya terasa asing. Aku meoleh ke kiri- lebih tepatnya menoleh ke arah jam weker yang bertengger diatas nakas bersebelahan dengan ranjangku.

'7.00 am'

"huhhh…"

Aku mendengus kesal dan mendudukkan diriku di tepi ranjang sebelum mencapai handuk dan bersedia untuk melakukan konser solo dikamar mandi. Selalu aja begitu, kapan sih aku bisa melakukan konser duet dikamar mandi dengan Dae- OPS! aku memukul-mukul bibirku yang sontak keceplosan. Huh, nama itu lagi. Tidak bolehkah walau sehari aku tidak menyebut nama dan teringatkan orang itu? Dan apa Daehyun juga sering memikirkanku- huh! Tentulah tidak! Daehyun pasti senang karena tidak akan ada orang yang bakalan menganggu aktivitas kencannya.

"Ceh, hitam jelek menyebalkan." Gerutuku sendiri sambil tanganku sibuk menyikat gigi. Aigoo… ntar disekolah juga pasti ketemu sama Daehyun lagi dan lebih parahnya ia sekelas denganku. Huh, menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa sih kehidupanku tidak bisa menyimpang jauh dari sosok Daehyun? Selalu aja ada dia disini disitu disana dan dimana-mana!

Ahh! Bikin pusing. Aku mengaktifkan shower dan memulakan konser seraya dengan pancutan air menerpa permukaan kulitku. "I came in like a wrecking baaaaaalll!"

.

.

.

Hari ini kami diberi tugas groupie oleh songsaenim dan satu group punya orang. Groupku sendiri disertai oleh aku, Hyeri, Minah sama Dae- huh! Dia lagi, dia lagi dan dia lagi. Emang sudah tidak ada siswa lain di kelas sehingga manusia-manusia rempong ini harus menjadi teammate-ku. Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan Daehyun karena aku agak senang bisa satu group bersamanya. Tapi, I mean like C'MON! Hyeri? Minah? Mereka itu selingkuhan Daehyun dan aku cukup anti dengan kedua cewek itu atau lebih tepatnya seluruh siswa yeoja dikelas ini.

Daehyun menatapku dan kemudiannya mengalihkan tatapan ke Hyeri dan Minah yang nampak tersipu-sipu seperti minta digoda dan kemudian pandangan Daehyun berubah menatap group-group lain. Yang pasti ia tampak khawatir dan tidak selesa. Apa karena kehadiran dua yeoja mesumerz itu atau aku?

"Kalian, aku mau menukar group." Ucap Daehyun sambil menundingkan jarinya ke salah satu group.

"Wae, oppa? Andwei! Aku jadi tidak bersemangat tanpa kamu." Ucap Hyeri dengan amat genit. Aku memandang Hyeri dengan tatapan membunuh dan begitu juga dengan Minah. Rasanya mau aja aku menampar wajah murahan Hyeri di depan umum saat ini.

"Bukan begitu. Kamu lihat tuh.(sambil menunding jari) kan kasihan membiarkan Hani sendiri di group itu. lagian dia satu-satunya yeoja di group itu dan lihat sendiri siapa teammatenya. Mereka itu prem-"

"Biar aku aja yang bertukar group." Belum sempat Daehyun menyempurnakan ucapannya aku terlebih dulu memotongnya. Aku tau ia pasti berusaha untuk membela cewek bernama Hani itu.

Aku menatap Daehyun dan ia balas menatapku kembali. Kemudian aku menatap Hyeri dan Minah dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan aku dibalas dengan tatapan bitchy dari mereka.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam sebelum berkata, "OK, OK. Aku pergi sekarang."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tiada protes dari Daehyun dan bermakna aku harus pindah group benaran. Padahal aku mah cuman mau melihat reaksi Daehyun aja setelah aku bilang mau pindah group. Tapi malah reaksi hambar dan tatapan tidak peduli Daehyun yang ku dapat.

Dan kesudahannya akulah yang harus menahan semuanya karena harus satu kumpulan bersama tiga namja brengsek alias preman ini.

(Youngjae: thor apa harus aku perkenalkan mereka?

Author: dipersilakan… )

Cowok pertama bernama Jung Jinyoung. Namja bermata rubah itu memang terkenal dengan sikap yang suka memalak orang. ia juga seorang yang sangat pemalas dan bermata keranjang. Jinyoung juga merupakan sepupu Daehyun. Jadi mungkin sifat playboynya itu sudah turun temurun sejak jaman sebelum masihi lagi. Menurut Daehyun, bukan sahaja para yeoja yang menjadi mangsa kerakusan Jinyoung tapi para uke tidak berdosa juga menjadi taruhannya. Pernah seorang uke sebut saja Sandeul pernah dilumat bibirnya oleh Jinyoung sehingga bibirnya babak belur dan kelihatan seperti bebek hingga sekarang.

Namja kedua pula bernama Kin Myungsoo atau sering dipanggil L. lain pulanya dengan Jinyoung, namja bermata elang ini sangat terkenal dengan sikap cueknya. Ditambah lagi dengan wajah tampan dan pandangan datarnya. Sudah cukup menjelaskan L merupakan orang yang tidak suka berteman.

Cowok ketiga pula adalah cowok yang paling harus diberi perhatian dan yang paling menakutkan semesta alam. Cowok bernama Bang Yongguk ini merupakan seorang pembalak, perampok etc… dan dikatakan hampir semua jenayah pernah dilakukan olehnya. Yongguk juga merupakan siswa yang paling dihormati dengan sikap kasar tetapi keren miliknya. Ia mempunyai seorang namjacingu bernama Kim Himchan.

Dan akhirnya akibat ulah Daehyun, aku terjepit di kalangan tiga namja ini dan aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku. aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke kumpulan Daehyun dan dapat ku lihat Hani memandangku dengan tatapan iba. Aku rasa ia mengerti gimana perasaanku saat ini. Ok, mungkin dalam 10 yeoja dikelas ini aku hanya bisa bertoleransi dengan Hani satu orang.

Dalam tugasan kali ini songsaenin menyuruh untuk membuat sinetron ringkas mengikut kreativitas masing-masing. Tugasan kali ini memang cocok buat kita sebagai siswa jurusan perfileman. Tapi, aku agak ragu dengan status dan skills team-ku. Apa mereka bisa? Yah, mungkin mereka cuman mampu melakukan adegan memalak atau merampok bank ataupun menggoda wanita.

Aku memandang team-ku. Dapat ku lihat L yang lagi asik mendengar musik lewat headphone-nya. Yongguk yang lagi sibuk menconteng lantai dan setelah di-interogasi ia sedang melukis watak SasuNaru cp. Manakala, Jinyoung pula tertangkap basah sedari tadi menatapku lengkap bersama seringai diwajahnya. Walaupun Jinyoung seorang yang tampan (setidaknya sedikit tampan dari Daehyun), tatapannya sangat mengerikan dan aku tidak menyukainya. Tatapan jalang itu seperti sedang menelanjangiku.

" _Ok, guys. So what are you planning to do for our project?"_ Tanyaku dengan sedikit menetapkan nada profesional dalam ucapanku.

" _Have fun with you."_ Balas Jinyoung acuh. Tidak lupa tatapan mata nakal itu tetap aja lekat kearah tubuhku. Aku hanya menatap Jinyoung sebal.

Aku memandang kearah L dan seterusnya membuat keputusan untuk menghampiri namja jangkung itu. aku tau, L seorang yang diam ubi berisi. Ia pasti punya banyak ide _bombastic_ untuk dikeluarkan dari otaknya. Ia sepertinya tidak mengubris kedatanganku.

"Huh…" Aku mendengus panjang. Jadi terpaksalah aku membuang headphone dari kepala anak ini. Sesuai dengan rencana, aku melepaskan headphone yang sedari tadi bertengger di kepalanya. Ia tampak terkejut lalu memandangku dengan tatapan yang sangat innocent seperti anak kecil yang diambil permen.

"Wae?" Tanya L terkesan polos.

"Begini aku mau tanya apa kau punya ide untuk proyek ini? Aku sih masih belum punya pengalaman. Justru itu aku tanya kau." Jelasku. Aku tampak ia sedang berpikir keras, mungkin memikirkam ide kali. "Gwaenchana, kau tak usah kasi jawaban sekarang. Ini nomor teleponku. Kalau punya apa-apa kau langsung meneleponku." Jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lima jariku.

"Boo… dasar genit! Bilang aja kau mau nge-phone sex dengan L. Urusan proyek segala. Licik sekali Kau Yoo Youngjae." Tiba-tiba suara tidak diundang Jinyoung menginterupsi perbualanku dengan L.

"Dasar bocah pra-matang." Umpatku dalam hati.

Aku membuang muka malas menatap namja kurang ajar bermarga Jung itu. kadang-kadang aku penasaran, emang keturunan Daehyun itu apa semuanya mesumerz akut?

Tiba-tiba aku terasa geli-geli dipunggungku seperti ada tangan yang mengusap. Ku toleh kepalaku kebelakang dan dapat kulihat Jinyoung sedang menyent- mengusap-ngusap punggungku dengan birahinya.

"Kyaaa! Apa-apaan kau Jung Jinyoung!" Teriakku histeris sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Jinyoung. "Ini sebuah pelecehan! Aku tidak terima itu! Kau harus dihukum dasar penjahat kelamin!" Teriakku histeris sambil menundingkan jari telunjukku kearah Jinyoung.

Hening.

Itulah yang ku rasakan saat ini. Semua mata siswa memandang lekat kearah ku dan Jinyoung bergantian seperti kami adalah pasangan kekasih yang tertangkap basah dikamar hotel. Aku melihat sekitarku semua siswa pada mentertawakanku dan tak kurang terutama yeoja yang saling berbisik antara sama lain. Entah apa yang mereka umpatkan aku tiak peduli. Karena saat ini aku melihat Daehyun menghampiriku dan Jinyoung dengan ekspresi wajah yang khawatir. Apa Daehyun perhatian samaku.

"Y-Youngjae, kau kenapa? Apa sepupuku berbuat jahat pada kau?" Tanya Daehyun padaku dan sepertinya ia agak sedikit khawatir. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat ku gambarkan dalam benakku. Sejurus selepas itu pandangan Daehyun berubah menghadap sepupunya, Jinyoung.

"Kau lakukan apa pada Youngjae, Jinyoung?" Soal Daehyun sambil menunjukkan ekspresi serius pada tatapan dan nada bicaranya.

"Aniyo. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa pada-

"BOHONG!" Potongku cepat sebelum Jinyoung pada memburukkanku didepan Daehyun.

"BERISIK! Udah. Youngjae aku minta maaf atas perbuatan sepupu kurang ajarku dan kamu Jinyoung ayo kita pulang." Aku terpana untuk beberapa detik. Tumben Daehyun bersikap cuek sehingga melebihi cuek seorang L. kebiasaannya namja tan itu seringkali bersikap kepo dan keanak-anakan. Tapi kali ini- whatever, emang siapa peduli? Mau cuek kek, mau kepo kek, mau apa-apapun kek. Emang sejak kapan seorang Yoo Youngjae perhatian sama sosok hitam itu.

Yak!

JUNG DAE HYUN!

JUNG JIN YOUNG!

KALIAN MEENYEBALKAAAANNN!

.

.

.

 _ **~Normal POV~**_

Di dalam mobil…

"Yak! Dasar pabbo. Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu!" Gerutu seorang namja berkulit tan kepada namja berkulit seputih susu.

"Aku tidak menghinanya, Dae. Aku berbicara atas pemikiranku terhadapnya berdasarkan reaksi Youngjae sewaktu aku menyentuhnya barusan." Ucap namja itu dengan seringainya.

"Karena itu aku tidak bisa terima hujah dari orang yang punya pikiran mesum seperti kau, Jung Jinyoung. Lihat aja, otakmu mesum, hatimu mesum, matamu mesum, hidungmu, bibirmu, lidahmu semuanya kelihatan mesum. Aku juga sampai takut untuk dekat-dekat sama kau. Dasar yaoi!" Ejek Daehyun sambil mencubit hidung macung milik Jinyoung. Kyaa! Daehyun dan Jinyoung menggemaskan sekali.

"Apa kau berbicara buruk mengenaiku, Dae? Kau itu mah apa kurangnya. Dasar fudanshi akut." Balas Jinyoung tak kalah pedas. Manakala yang lawan bicaranya cuma memutar matanya dengan malas.

"Diam kau!"

Jinyoung cuman mampu terkekeh melihat wajah sepupunya yang merona karena malu. Daehyun memang seorang fudanshi akut malah lebih parah dari Jinyoung. Ia senang sekali melihat Jinyoung yang bisa melakukan apa saja layaknya seme posesif terhadap Sandeul. Ia juga ingin melakukan yang sama tetapi berbeda jalan cerita. Ia mahu memiliki cinta Youngjae tetapi bukan cara yang posesif dan mendesak tetapi dengan cara membuatkan Youngjae cemburu akan kedekatannya dengan yeoja lain. Ia berharap suatu saat Youngjae akan merayu untuk dicintai dirinya. Narsis sekali.

Daehyun menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran tepat berhadapan dengan sebuah café favoritnya. "Ayo makan! Aku udah laperrr…" Ketus Daehyun sambil nge-vibrate bibir tebalnya. Manakala sepupunya sedari tadi terpana dengan getaran bibir milik Daehyun akhirnya tersedar dari lamunannya.

"Jelek sekali."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Bibirmu besar sekali."

"Mahuku cium?"

Coba aja."

CHUUUPPPP…

"Dasar hitam berbibir bantal!"

"bibirku empuk ya Jinyoung? Mau lagi?"

"Mahu dong… di bibir pantatku."

"Yuck! Kau menjijikan Jung Mesum!"

"Apatah lagi kau Jung Pabbo."

 _Author: Yakkk! Suami-suamiku sekalian berhenti berkelamin!_

 _(Daehyun & Jinyoung angguk kepala seperti anak anjing.)_

Setelah puas berantem. Mereka pun keluar dari mobil milik Daehyun dan memasukiku memasuki café untuk mengisi perut ber-abs mereka.

"Apa yang kau mau pesan, Jung Pabbo?"

"Cheese cake dan espresso. Kau, Jung Mesum?"

"Bokong berisi Youngjae dan sperma-mu, Pabbo!"

"Bokongku juga berisi. Kau tak mau mencicipinya?"

"Mahu sih. Tapi…" Jinyoung menghentikan langkahnya sambil memasang wajah polos.

"Bokongmu hitam, Daehyunnie… Punya Youngjae putih seperti marshmallow bbuing bbuing." Sambung Jinyoung sambil memasang jurus aegyo yang jarang dikeluarkannya.

Kedua namja itu saling bertatapan dengan tatapan yang saling mengejek. "Buaahahaha!" kemudian mereka saling ketawa bersama seperti orang-orang bodoh.

Begitulah Daehyun dan Jinyoung. Mereka sangat dekat seperti pasangan kembar. Selalu berantem tetapi cepat berbaikan. Saling mengejek tetapi tidak pernah berdendam. Sering ketawa bersama tetapi tak jarang menangis bersama dan yang pastinya mereka sering berbicara mesum seperti tadi sekadar untuk menghangatkan suasana sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Mereka sudah biasa bersikap seperti itu. Huh dasar fudanshi akut rempong!

.

.

.

Kondisi disebuah kamar yang seharusnya kelihatan bagus tampak sangat berantakan saat ini. Sang pelakunya Youngjae terlihat sedang menatap cermin kaca dihadapannya dengan tatapan kesal. Tangan kanannya sudah siap untuk menumbuk cermin itu dan-

BRAKK!

Darah segar itu mengalir di celah-celah jari lentik Youngjae dan sebagian serpihan kaca berjaya tertusuk dalam tangan kurus itu. Youngjae menatap darahnya yang tumpah dan menetes ke lantai seperti hujan renyai yang menghentam jalanan. Sangat melalaikan. Younjae melihat kondisi tangannya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia menangis tetapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa keras dan setelah itu menangis ambil bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"D-D-Daeh… a-ah-kku ke-kesepian hiks…"

"K-ke-na-n-p-ppa c-c-cuek t-t-tterha-ha-dap kuh huu…"

Youngjae menyeka air mata yang membasahi wajah manisnya. Wajahnya memerah manakala hidung berair. Jika ada sesiapa yang meihat kondisinya pasti mengira namja manis itu barusan di perkosa secara gangbang oleh preman-preman kelas kampungan.

"Jung Dae-hyun aku mencintaimu hiks… tapi kau malah cuek terhadapku… hiks…"

"K-K-kenapa? Karena aku bukan suruhan kau lagi hiks…?

"A-Aku m-mau h-h-aja jadi suruhanmu… hiks ah-asalkan j-jangan b-bermesra dengan yeoja-yeoja itu… a-aku envy…hiks…" Curhat Youngjae.

Iya. Sejak dari SMP Youngjae menyukai Daehyun. Tetapi ia belum mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Daehyun karena ia tahu Daehyun seorang namja normal, bukan yaoi sepertinya. Ia takut di suatu saat Daehyun mengetahui kelainannya, sahabat dari kecilnya itu merasa jijik seterusnya menjauhkan diri dari Youngjae. Ia takut kehilangan sosok pemuda tampan itu. walaupun ia tahu Daehyun tidak akan pernah menerimanya lebih dari sebatas teman ia tak peduli. Ia sanggup menjadi teman Daehyun sampai kapan pun asalkan pemuda tan itu sentiasa berada disisinya. Walaupun ia harus straight-acting didepan Daehyun sepanjang hayatnya.

Youngjae siap memainkan peranannya sebagai sahabat terbaik kepada Daehyun. Tapi apabila melihat Daehyun bersama yeoja-yeoja lain ia tidak bisa. Youngjae tidak bisa untuk berpura-pura tidak cemburu terhadap kedakatan yeoja-yeoja itu bersama Daehyun-nya. Hatinya terasa sakit dan perih. Setiap kali ia melihat perkara sedemikian berlaku, matanya tidak bisa untuk tidak mengalirkan bening jernih itu. Saat itu ia ingin sekali mencampak cecair asid diwajah yeoja-yeoja yang sok dekat dengan Daehyunnya. Tetapi ia mengurung niat buruknya setelah memikir-mikir ia akan dipenjara seumur hidup atas kasus penyiksaan. Padahal suatu ketika dahulu, ia hampir-hampir aja melakukannya ke Naeun. Yeoja yang paling ia benci saat itu.

.

.

.

Di café…

"Baby, kenapa kau tidak ceritakan perkara sebenarnya ke Youngjae?" Ucap namja jangkung itu menghapus keheningan yang telah beberapa menit mereka cipta.

"Mmmaksud..mmu?" Soal namja tampan itu dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan cheesecake.

"Soal perasaanmu terhadapnya." Ucap namja jangkung itu lagi. Manakala yang lawan bicaranya hanya memberi hand-signal supaya sahabatnya itu meneruskan ucapannya. "Begini baby, kau mencintai Youngjae dan kau juga tau ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Jadi mengapa tidak make it simple." Sambung namja itu lagi.

"Andwei! Karena aku mau Youngjae confess ke aku duluan. So, I'm playing hard to get." Ucap namja tampan bernama Daehyun itu dengan nada bangga dan tidak lupa seringai di wajahnya.

"Apa diari Youngjae masih kau simpan, baby?"

"Tentu."

"Baby, kau rempong sekali sih."

"Diam dan makan chocolate cake-mu.- dan kenapa kau malah memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu.

"Baby jahat!"

"Terserah kau, Jinyoung."

"Jung Daehyun! Ahh!"

"Berisik! Kau mahu ku masuki?"

"Ahh.. yeah… beih.. biehh.."

Seterusnya derai ketawa yang kedengaran di café yang selalunya hening itu. Karena Daehyun dan Jinyoung terlalu berisik sehingga menyebabkan piring café pecah, mereka telah diusir dari café kegemaran Daehyun itu dan tidak dibenarkan ke café itu selama 3 bulan.

"Karena ulahmu kita diusir dan tak dibenarkan ke café itu lagi. Padahal café itu adalah café favoritku." Geram Daehyun sambil menjitak-jitak jidat sepupunya. "Hey! Aku sedang berbicara dan kau malah sibuk dengan ponsel jelekmu itu!" Teriak Daehyun frustrasi karena terasa tidak dipedulikan oleh Jinyoung.

"Ahh sial. Uke-mu mau melakukan diskusi tentang proyek sekolah tadi." Ucap Jinyoung kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mwo? Eodiya?"

"Di rumahnya. Yongguk dan L juga diajak." Balas Jinyoung malas. Bukan Jinyoung tak betah untuk belajar bareng Youngjae. Tapi, ia tak menyukai sosok Bang Yongguk dan Kim Myungsoo yang bisa dibilang agak menyebalkan.

"Apa kau akan memperkosanya, Mesum?" Tanya Daehyun polos.

"Aku tak akan memperkosanya." Ucap Jinyoung bersahaja. Manakala yang lawan bicaranya menarik nafas lega. "Tapi aku akan jadi penonton di barisan paling hadapan melihat Youngjae di-gangbang Yongguk dan L serentak!" Ucap Jinyoung sambil menjelirkan lidahnya kearah Daehyun. Walaupun ekspresi Jinyoung bisa dibilang super imut. Tapi ia tak membantu meredakan kesebalan Daehyun terhadap sepupunya itu.

"AWAS KAU, JUNG JINYOUNG! SEKALI KAU MENYENTUH YOUNGJAE! AKAN KU PASTIKAN KAU TIDAK BISA BERJALAN SELAMA SATU TAHUN!" Teriak Daehyun sambil mengejar Jinyoung yang kabur karena takut dibaham Daehyun.

.

.

.

Kertas-kertas putih, stationary, laptop, cemilan dan sebagainya tampak bersepah diatas lantai rumah Youngjae. Ditambah lagi dengan dua orang namja yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang berselerakan dilantai. Manakala dua lagi namja lebih memilih untuk melelapkan mata daripada menyibukkan diri daripada mengerjakan proyek yang seharusnya mereka selesaikan berempat.

Youngjae hanya mendengus melihat dua orang namja yang bisa dibilang tampan itu. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan atau marah kedua namja pemalas itu karena tidak ikut sama menyiapkan proyek mereka. Menurut Youngjae, mending mereka diam seperti itu daripada terjaga dan membuat keributan dirumahnya. Ia sudah cukup dengan adanya L saat ini karena namja bermata elang itu memang terkenal dengan otak geniusnya yang diatas rata-rata.

"L-ah, gimana dengan pekerjaanmu. Apa kau sudah beres?" Tanya Youngjae tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari skrin laptopnya.

"60 percent." Jawab L dingin.

"Bag-

"YAK YOO YOUNG JAE! KAU MAU KU PERKOSA HUH!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang agak keras bergema dan itu sukses membuat Youngjae kaget sehinggakan kepala terbentur keras dilantai.

"Appo… Yak Jung Jinyoung kau kenapa berteriak!" Teriak Youngjae sambil mengelus jidatnya yang kesakitan.

"Youngjae-ah, aku horny. Aku mau kau memuaskanku. Jebal…" Jinyoung memujuk Youngjae dengan suara seksi khas miliknya. Aigo, dilihat dari tampang Jinyoung saat ini tidak tumpah seperti anak kucing yang meminta susu dari induknya. Sangat menggemaskan sampai-sampai Youngjae hampir saja tewas dengan pujukan Jinyoung.

"Dasar mesum" Bentak Youngjae sambil menjitak jidat milik Jinyoung.

"APPO!"

"Youngjae kau tega seka- Eh! Kenapa dengan tanganmu?" Ucapan Jinyoung beralih ke tangan Youngjae yang berbalut bandage.

Youngjae menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa ke Jinyoung. Oh wait, mungkin ke L dan Yongguk juga karena saat ini semua mata malah menatap lekatnya dengan tatapan yang meminta penjelasan.

"Tanganku terluka saat menyiang ikan." Bohong Youngjae.

"Apa ikan mengelak saat kau menyiangnya sehingga kau terhiris kelima-lima jarimu." Ok, kali ini pertanyaan datar milik Yongguk berhasil membuat Youngjae melongo.

"I-i-itu…" Youngjae terbata.

"Kalau Daehyun tahu kau terluka, ia pasti akan sangat khawatir." Ucap Jinyoung dengan tatapan yang membuat Youngjae merasa bersalah.

"Apa luka itu karena Daehyun?" Tanya L polos tapi entah bagaimana di dalam pendengaran Youngjae pertanyaan itu seperti nge-intimidasinya.

"Aku bilang luka ini cuman luka biasa! Tak ada kaitan dengan siapa-siapapun!" Youngjae emosi atau lebih tepatnya emosi supaya tidak ada orang yang akan bertanya macem-macem. Kemudian ia berlari masuk ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan temen-temennya yang masih sedang nge-loading akan kejadian barusan.

"Youngjae kenapa?" Tanya L dengan polos.

"Mungkin keperjakannya ileng kali." Jawab Yongguk datar.

"Berisik! Daripada kalian ngomel-ngomel tak jelas lebih baik kita selesaikan perkerjaan kita." Ucap Jinyoung tegas layaknya seorang ketua sehingga membuat kedua namja kepo tadi mengedip-ngedipkan mata mereka tak percaya. Ternyata anak nakal dan selalu bolos sekolah seperti Jinyoung mampu berbicara seperti itu.

Disamping itu Jinyoung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengahantar pesanan ke seseorang.

 _To: Jung Pabbo_

 _From: Jung Mesum_

 _-Daehyun, Youngjae tercedera dan aku pikir ia ada kaitan dengan rasa kau harus berbaikan dengannya kembali. Berhentilah bersikap cuek layaknya pangeran itu tidak cocok sama orang yang punya tampang item seperti kau..-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"hiks-hiks… Kenapa aku menangis? Yak Yoo Yongjae hiks, ber-h-hentilah menh-nahngis. Kau menyedihkan!"

Tampak seorang namja sebut sahaja Youngjae lagi menangis diatas kasur miliknya. Ia menutup wajah sendu itu dengan boneka Pororo miliknya. Ia tidak mau orang melihat wajah terpuruknya saat ini. Tapi, tiada siapapun dikamar ini. Mungkin ia tidak mau melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri yang buruk di cermin. Ia tak sanggup menanggapi kebenaran yang ia sedang menagis karena seorang namja yang sempat ia pikir ia benci dulu.

"Youngie… kau jangan menangis ne… aku tetep disini menemani dan memuaskanmu." Lirih seorang namja yang tiba-tiba memunculkan dirinya dikamar Youngjae.

"Aku mau sendiri Jinyoung. Tinggalkanku sendiri. Aku butuh ruang." Ucap Youngjae sigap berusaha untuk tidak kedengaran isakan. Ia menyeka beningnya dan memandang Jinyoung sekilas, "Dan jangan memanggilkanku dengan panggilan sok akrab seperti itu. kalian semua sama saja. Suka mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Sambung Youngjae dengan nada cemberut.

"Hey. Jadi kau membenciku juga seperti kau membenci Daehyun. Kau bisa aja benci Daehyun. Tapi jangan membenciku karena aku tidak bisa hidup dibawah kebencianmu karena a-aku butuh-" Jinyoung menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kau butuh apa?" Tanya Youngjae yang kelihatan sangat penasaran dengan ucapan Jinyoung tadi.

"A-AKU BUTUH KESUCIANMU UNTUK MENAMPUNG KEPOLOSANKU!"

"Yak! Berhenti nge-gombal Jung Jinyoung! Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bubibu-mu itu. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Teriak Youngjae sambil mengusir Jinyoung dari kamarnya. Setelah memastikan namja rempong tetapi tampan itu benar-benar keluar ia menutup pintu kamrnya dengan sedikit keras.

Youngjae kembali ke ranjangnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk itu. "Andai aja Daehyun itu seperti Jinyoung… walaupun ia mesum tetapi menyenangkan dan tampan. Andwei! Daehyun juga mesum dan tampan tapi ia casanova. Cih, dasar buaya! Tidak seperti Jinyoung yang sentiasa setia mengincarku sejak SMP lagi. Huh… andai aja Daehyun itu seperti Jinyoung…" Gumam Youngjae dalam hati sambil memicit-micit hidung boneka pororonya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Youngjae sudah melelapkan matanya dan berpindah kealam mimpi. Wajah orang yang tidur selalunya damai dan tenang. Tetapi tidak bagi Youngjae. Saat ini tubuhnya berkeringat hebat dan sudut mata terpejamnya mengalirkan bening jernih yang digelar air mata. Dan bibirnya, bibir kissable itu tidak berhenti untuk bergumam nama seseorang.

"Jung Daeh… hyuuun."

"Jung Daeh… hyuuun"

Nama itulah yang disebut Daehyun dalam tidurnya. Nama yang kebelakangan ini membuat hidupnya porak poranda karena terlalu merindukan. Membuat dirinya dipenuhi luka dan berdarah karena merasa sakit dilupakan. Membuat otaknya bekerja dengan tidak normal karena sosok itu telah memenuhi ruang mindanya. Ia butuh sosok Jung Daehyun sekarang.

BUKAN UNTUK KEPENTINGAN DIRINYA. TETAPI UNTUK KELANGSUNGAN HIDUPNYA

IT'S NOW OR NEVER…

.

.

.

 _From: Jung Mesum_

 _To: Jung Pabbo_

 _-Daehyun, Youngjae tercedera dan aku pikir ia ada kaitan dengan rasa kau harus berbaikan dengannya kembali. Berhentilah bersikap cuek layaknya pangeran itu tidak cocok sama orang yang punya tampang item seperti kau..-_

"Youngjae terluka… karena aku?" Gumam Daehyun. Jelas terlihat keraguan pada wajahnya.

 _To: Jung Mesum_

 _From: Jung Pabbo_

 _-Apa kau bercanda? Enak aja karena aku. mungkin ia terhiris tangannya sewaktu menyiang ikan kali. Fitnah banget!-_

Daehyun melontar ponselnya sembarangan di sebelah jok kemudi. Ia tidak terlalu mengubris perkataan Jinyoung karena ia tau sekali sikap sepupunya itu yang kekadang agak berlebihan. Mungkin Youngjae cuman mendapat luka yang kecil secara tidak sengaja sewaktu sedang beraktivitas ketimbang ia seorang yang agak ceroboh. Well, who knows?.

Daehyun memberhentikan mobilnya di perkarangan rumah Youngjae. Bukan untuk melawat atau sekadar menjenguk namja itu. tetapi, ia cuman mau menjemput sang sepupu tidak lebih dari itu.

PIP PIP

Daehyun menekan klakson mobilnya sebagai tanda ia sudah tiba. Ia sepertinya tidak berniat untuk keluar dari mobil. Daehyun membuat keputusan untuk menunggu Jinyoung dari dalam mobil.

Beberapa menit kemudian sosok yang ditunggu menampakkan diri. Daehyun menghela nafas lega karena setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya Jinyoung keluar juga dari rumah Youngjae. Tetapi yang ditunggu cuman menatap Daehyun sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Jinyoung-ah! Ppali!" Teriak Daehyun.

"Tidak akan!" Balas Jinyoung sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya tanda menolak.

"Wae? Kau mau ku tinggal disini!" Teriak Daehyun frustasi.

"Dasar! Apa kau tidak mahu melawat Youngjae? Ia sudah tenat dan mungkin ini adalah hari terakhirnya!" Ucap Jinyoung sedikit berlebihan.

"Sejak kapan luka sekecil itu bisa membunuh hah! Aku tak akan pergi!" Balas Daehyun tak percaya.

"As a …" Ucap Jinyoung dengan nada yang kedengaran annoying!

"Arra!" Bentak Jinyoung dan menutup pintu mobilnya dengan keras. Ia kemudian berdiri disamping Jinyoung dan menatapnya. "Kajja!"

"Good boy…" Ucap Jinyoung penuh kemenangan sambil mengelus surai hitam milik Daehyun.

.

.

.

Di kamar Youngjae…

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk…" Ucap sang pemilik kamar mempersilakan orang diluar untuk masuk.

"Ta-Da! I'm back!" Seru Jinyoung excited sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau lagi? Emang kehidupanku itu sadis sekali ya sehinggakan aku punya kau satu-satunya sebagai pelawatku." Sindir Youngjae dengan ekspresi (-_-) diwajahnya.

"Nanana… aku tidak sendiri melainkan bersama…- TA-DA!" Ucap Jinyoung sambil mempersilakan seseorang untuk memasuki kamar Youngjae.

Manakala Youngjae masih tidak dapat mencerna kejadian yang berlaku saat ini. Pikirannya masih nge-loading kejadian yang dianggapnya terlalu tiba-tiba ini. Mata indah miliknya menerawang mengikut setiap pergerakan sosok itu. sosok yang membuat dirinya terpesona dan sakit at the same time.

"Hey…" Itulah satu-satunya ucapan yang mampu keluar dari bibir tebal milik Daehyun. Kemudian keadaan berubah menjadi canggung kembali. Manakala Youngjae masih betah menatap namja yang sangat dirindukan. Ia bukan melihat setiap inci bagian lekuk wajah dan tubuh Daehyun melainkan sepasang mata tajam itu. ia sangat merindukan tatapan mata yang pernah menatap matanya nakal suatu ketika dahulu.

"K-k-kau-"

"Dae, ayo duduk sini." Belum sempat Daehyun menyempurnakan ucapannya, Youngjae terlebih dahulu mengarahkan Daehyun untuk duduk ditepi kasur bersebelahan dengannya. Tanpa bubibu dan segala bantahan, Daehyun merubah posisinya disebelah Youngjae sesuai dengan arahan.

"Kau mau apa? Tea or coffee? Makan?" Ucap Youngjae sambil menatap sosok Daehyun dengan tatapan binar. "Atau kau mau cheesecake? Um-um Jinyoung-ah tolong ambilin cheesecake sama jus orange buat Daehyun! Ppaliya… Daehyun pasti sedang laper!" Sambung Youngjae tapi kali ini ia beralih dengan mengusap serta mengelus wajah tampan Daehyun. Jelas tercetak kerinduan pada tatapan mata milik Youngjae. Manakala Daehyun mulai merasa aneh dan sedikit takut dengan sikap Youngjae yang menurutnya berbeda ini.

Mana tidaknya, selama ini Youngjae selalu bersikap cuek dan kasar terhadap Daehyun. Tetapi kali ini ia berubah menjadi sosok yang perhatian kepada Daehyun. Jadi, bukan sesuatu yang aneh jika Daehyun pikir Youngjae sudah menjadi michyeo alias gila.

"Kau kemana saja Daehyunnie. Kau tahu, aku kangen sekali sama kau." Ucap Youngjae sambil menangkup pipi tirus Daehyun dengan kedua tangannya. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi ne… hiks…" Youngjae menitiskan air mata dan merengkuh dirinya didada bidang milik Daehyun.

Dalam hati Daehyun saat ini berharap agar sepupunya kembali ke kamar dengan segera karena ia sudah tidak betah lagi dengan sikap aneh Youngjae. Ia ingin kabur dari tempat itu dan kembali setelah kondisi mental Youngjae kembali normal.

"Daehyun sayang… cium aku…" Youngjae kembali bersuara sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jae… kau apa-apaan…?" Tanya Daehyun dengan suara yang bergetar menahan takut. Ia sedikit bergidik ketika Youngjae menyentuh-nyentuh tubuhnya…

"Sshhhttt… Saaayaaanngg-

"Kyaaa! Dasar sinting! Teriak Daehyun dan berlari meninggalkan Youngjae sendirian.

Sementara tampak satu orang namja memasuki kamar Youngjae dengan nampan berisi 3 gelas jus dan 3 piring cheesecake. "Pesanan anda sudah sam- Eh, Kemana Daehyun?"

"Daehyun! Kau kembali lagi…" Ucap Youngjae riang sewaktu melihat Jinyoung memasuki kamarnya.

"Mwo? Aku bukan Daehyun. Aku jin- Ahh!"

Belum sempat Jinyoung menyempurnakan kalimatnya, Youngjae terlebih dahulu merengkuh tubuh Yinyoung ke pelukannya.

"Sayang… Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi… jebal…" Isak Youngjae sambil memeluk Jinyoung dengan agak keras.

"Sadar Youngjae! Ini Jinyoung! Bukan Daehyunmu!" Teriak Jinyoung dalam isakannya karena ia juga berasa takut dengan sikap Youngjae.

"Mwo? Kau bukan Daehyunku?" Tanya Youngjae selepas melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Jinyoung.

"Hiks.. B-Bukan."

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

SPLASH!

PAP!

PAP!

PAP!

3 gelas jus bersamaan dengan 3 piring cheesecake tepat mengenai wajah tampan milik Jinyoung. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Youngjae.

"K-k-kenapa Jae?" Ucap Jinyoung lirih sambil menatap dirinya yang kotor dan bau manis.

"KARENA KAU BUKAN DAEHYUN! SEKARANG PERGIIII!" Teriak Youngjae histeris.

"Kau jah-

"PERGI GRRRRR!"

"NGAAAAAA!"

Seperti Daehyun. Jinyoung kabur ketakutan karena dikejar Youngjae yang berkelakuan seperti orang gila.

"JUNG DAE HYUN! WAIT FOR MEEE!"

"PPALIYA! JINYOUNG!"

KALIAN MAU KEMANA! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU SENDIRI HUWAAA!"

PON! PON!

"Bye Youngjae. Sampai tidak ketemu lagi!" Ucap Daehyun dan Jinyoung bersamaan lalu melajukan mobil meninggalkan Youngjae yang coba untuk mengejar mobil mereka.

"AWAS KALIAN GGRRRR!" Teriak Youngjae histeris sambil berlari mengejar mobil milik Daehyun itu. Jika ada anak kecil polos melihat kondisi Youngjae saat ini, ia pasti mengira Youngjae adalah sosok Hulk yang mereka sering nonton di tv.

Daehyun dan Jinyoung tidak mempedulikan Youngjae yang kehabisan nafas mengejar mereka. Kedua-dua namja itu terlalu takut dan shock dengan kondisi Youngjae. Terutama Daehyun, ia tidak menyangka Youngjae menjadi seperti orang gila tanpa dirinya. Terlebih lagi setelah Daehyun melihat kondisi tangan Youngjae yang berbalut disamping ada kesan calar di beberapa bahagian. Daehyun khawatir sosok yang secara diam ia cintai melakukan perkara yang tidak-tidak pada dirinya. Ingin sekali Daehyun merengkuh dan menenangkan namja manis serta berkata ia mencintainya. Tetapi, melihat kondisi Youngjae yang bisa dibilang diluar batas normal ia menjadi takut. Ia takut cintanya itu akan merusak batin Youngjae dengan lebih parah.

Manakala Youngjae tergelatak diatas jalan dengan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Dadanya naik turun manakala nafas tak beraturan. Jelas menunjukkan namja itu lagi kehabisan tenaga setelah berlari kurang lebih 2 kilometer mengejar mobil namja tercintanya. Menakjubkan… jika guru olahraga sekolahnya melihat Youngjae berlari melawan angin diatas jalan yang berbukit sepanjang 2 km. Ia pasti tanpa ragu memasukkan Youngjae dalam pasukan olahraga sekolah. Tapi sayang, kecergasan tubuh Youngjae Cuma akan terjadi jika melibatkan Daehyun.

"Hosh… mereka pasti kira aku sinting." Youngjae menyindir dirinya sendiri setelah menyedari perlakuannya agak tak masuk akal. "Memang aku gila, Daehyun. Gara-gara kau…" Sambungnya lirih sambil menatap awan yang semakin menghitam.

.

.

.

"Sarange ppajyeobeoril ttae geu neukkim anikka! Seolleyeotdeon geu neukkim nanikka…! Sarange ppajyeobeoryeoseo apeul geol anikka! Geobi naseo nan maldo motajyo…" (T-Ara ~ I Know The Feeling)

"Berisik!" Bentak Jinyoung sambil menarik cuping Daehyun dan menghentikan namja itu dari acara nyanyiannya barusan.

"Appo…" Ringis Daehyun sambil mengusap cupingnya yang kesakitan. "Lagian suaraku bagus kok. Tak seperti suara kau yang seperti kodok. Cih, dasar envy." Sambung Daehyun tak terima acara nyanyiannya terganggu.

"Envy sama orang yang punya tampang jelek seperti kau? Mimpilah!" Sindir Jinyoung tapi kali ini menggunakan paras Daehyun sebagai subjeknya.

"Aku jelek? Hey, aku digelar Wonbin Busan kau tahu… jelas-jelas aku tampan." Ucap Daehyun percaya diri.

"Wonbin Busan? Puih! Bukan Wonbin Busan tapi Nicki Minaj Busan versi namja sekaligus haha! Dasar delulu." Ledek Jinyoung.

"Haishh! Sesama delulu dilarang saling menjatuhkan." Balas Daehyun sambil mencubit bokong Jinyoung.

"Dae, ngomong-ngomong gimana dengan pacar kau yang satu itu?" Ucapannya Jinyoung bertukar serius.

"Mollayo. Menurutmu apa yang harusku lakukan?" Sepatutnya menjawab Daehyun malah bertanya balik.

"Dae-ah, aku khawatir banget ngelihatin kondisi Youngjae seperti itu. ia bertindak seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat. Aku takut kondisi buruknya semakin parah." Ucap Jinyoung. Jelas tersirat kekhawatiran dalam nada bicaranya.

"Woah! Tumben kau bisa berbicara seserius itu." Ucap Daehyun dengan mulut serta mata yang lebar terbuka.

"Aku serius pabbo!" Geram Jinyoung sambil memukul kepala Daehyun. "Gimanapun juga, Youngjae itu sahabat kita. So, as a good friend we must help him." Jelas Jinyoung.

"Iyaiyaiya sih! Aku kan cuman bercanda. Jinyoung nyebelin! Kerjanya ngambek aja sih." Ucap Daehyun dengan nada cemberut.

"Mmmmmm!" Sungut Jinyoung sambil mem-pout bibirnya lucu.

"Hahaha! Gak lucu bodoh!" Tawa Daehyun pecah pas ngelihatin sepupunya coba berakting so cute. Daehyun menarik kedua pipi tirus milik Jinyoung sehingga membuat sang pemilik mata rubah meringis sakit. "Thanks Jinyoungie, karena kau selalu ada untukku disaat aku senang mau pun sulit." Ucap Daehyun masih dengan posisi menarik pipi Jinyoung.

"So, mana hadiahku?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil bermain dengan ujung kaos milik Daehyun.

"Jadi, kau langsung bilang apa yang kau mau. Yeoja? Siapa? Jiyeon? Irene?"

"Aku yaoi bodoh! Dasar Jung Pabbo!" Jinyoung menjintak jidat Daehyun.

"Arra arra. Hadiahnya nanti malem ya, sayang…." Goda Daehyun sambil mengeryit matanya.

Jinyoung- "Meoww!"

Daehyun- "Aummm!"

.

.

.

Suasana di taman sore itu tampak meriah dengan anak-anak yang saling berkejaran dan ketawa girang. Di setiap pojok taman terdapat beberapa pasangan yang berlovey-dovey dan tak kurang pula berbo-peeb-bo-peep alias bercumbuan dan saling bersentuhan. Well, tidak semua sih, ada satu pacar yang kelihatan tidak dalam kondisi senang. Sang namja tampan tampak salah tingkah dan cemas manakala sang namja cantik tampak kebingungan.

Ada apa dengan pasangan sama cantik sama padan itu? oh wait? They're not a couple or a lover! Mereka itu adalah seorang Yoo Youngjae dan Kim Myungsoo! Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan di taman ini layaknya sepasang kekasih?

"Youngjae-ah! Anu a-anu… i-itu…" Ucap L terbata. Jelas ia kelihatan sangat gugup saat ini.

"Kau kenapa L? apa kau mau minta pertolongan dariku? Kalau iya, aku siap membantumu." Jelas Youngjae perhatian. Well, sikap itulah yang membuat L senang bersama Youngjae. Sikap perhatian dan ramahnya.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku!" Ucap L dengan sigap. Manakala yang lawan bicaranya Cuma mengedipkan matanya tak jelas. Kalau author yang menerima ungkapan jujur serta romantis dari seorang Kim Myungsoo yang tampan lagi errgghh!, pasti author akan terima. Tapi, ini seorang Yoo Youngjae! Seorang uke yang diketahui tak mudah untuk mencintai dan tak mudah mengaku cinta. -(nyanyi bareng lagu Acha Septriasa)

"Apa kau serius?" Tanya Youngjae ragu.

"Nde! Aku mencintaimu, Jae." Ungkap L seraya memegang keras tangan milik Youngjae.

Youngjae melepaskan genggaman tangan Daehyun seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, "tidak! katakan itu tidak bener! Katakan kau tidak mencintaiku!" Sambung Youngjae dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae-ah…"

"Tapi aku mencintai orang lain! Mian L, aku tak bisa terima cintamu!" Jawab Youngjae dengan ketus.

Wajah L berubah menjadi sendu setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Youngjae. Tapi, ia masih memamerkan senyum manisnya. Ia tak mau kelihatan jatuh dihadapan cheonsa-nya. "Bukan salah kau kok. Umm, kalau boleh tau siapa orang yang menyebabkan cintaku ditolak?" Tanya Youngjae diselang tawanya. Ia sengaja berbuat pertanyaan itu kedengaran seperti sebuah candaan.

"Dae…hyun… Jung Pabbo ku…" Ucap Youngjae lirih. Youngjae membalikkan tubuhnya lagi tapi kali ini menghadap L. ia menatap namja bermata elang itu dengan takut-takut. "Aku tau setelah ini kau pasti tak mau bertemen denganku lagi. Iyakan? Ayo L, kita berteman saja. Temen tapi mesra gitu. Maukan?" Ucap Youngjae gemas sambil mempout bibirnya.

"Tidak akan! Aku tak akan berjauhan darimu… walaupun sekedar temen, asalkan sentiasa disisimu itu sudah cukup." Ungkap L seraya memeluk pundak Youngjae. "Tapi kalau kau sama Daehyun ga jadian. Aku harus menjadi pacarmu! Ok?" Ucap L yang kedengaran seperti amaran.

.

.

.

"Junghwa-ah, aku denger kau dan Daehyun sedang berpacaran?" Tanya seorang yeoja berambut pirang ke seorang yeoja lain bernama Junghwa. Manakala, yeoja yang bernama Junghwa itu hanya tersipu malu dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab.

Dari sudut lain. Youngjae hanya mendelik kesal kepada yeoja di depannya. "Apa dia kekasih baru Daehyun?" Gumam Youngjae sambil terus menatap yeoja itu dari atas ke bawah. "Tidak terlalu cantik." Kritik Youngjae tak suka.

Setelah puas memandangi kumpulan yeoja-yeoja tersebut, Youngjae membuat keputusan untuk mendekati kumpulan yeoja-yeoja genit itu dengan aura diva-nya. "Apa bener." Tanya Youngjae dengan ketus.

"Apa yang bener?" Balas yeoja itu ragu.

"Apa bener kau sedang berpacaran sama Daehyun?" Jelas Youngjae dengan sigap. Ia hanya memandang yeoja dihadapannya dengan pandangan datar. Seperti sebelumnya, yeoja itu masih kelihatan malu-malu kucing gitu. Lalu ia memandang Youngjae dang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cih, mimpi sana!"

SPLASH!

Dengan tidak elitnya surai hitam milik yeoja itu basah akibat terkena air yang entah dari mana Youngjae dapat.

"Fuck!" Ucap yeoja itu dengan nada shock.

"Ini cuman air biasa. Tapi kalau kau mau wajahmu bertukar seperti monster dekat-dekatlah dengan Daehyun. Lihat aja apa yang akan ku lakukan pada wajah cantikmu." Ugut Youngjae seraya meminum air mineral ditangannya, lalu…

Puih!

Kali ini Youngjae nge-ludah air yang diminumnya tepat di wajah yeoja itu dan sontak membuat sang yeoja dan yeoja-yeoja lain menganga mulut mereka lebar. Dalam situasi seperti ini Youngjae kelihatan tak tumpah seperti kakak tiri sang cinderella yang kejam.

Youngjae mendekatkan wajahnya ke cuping telinga sang yeoja lalu ia berbisik, "Jauhi Daehyun."

.

.

.

Suasana di kantin sekolah hari itu seperti kebiasaan, tak bisa lari dari hiruk pikuk siswa yang berebut-rebut untuk mendapatkan jatah mereka. Setelah di-zoom in-zoom in kelihatan dua orang namja berstatus uke sedang galak ngobrol sambil ketawa ketiwi.

"Astaga Jae, aku bisa ngebayanin gimana wajahnya Junghwa saat kau memandikannya(?)" Ucap seorang namja manis diselang ketawanya yang tertahan.

"Padan Muka! Lagian berani-beraninya pelacur itu deket-deket sama Daehyun-ku." Ucap Youngjae masih dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Emangnya sejak kapan kau berpacaran sama Daehyun, Jae? Perasan amat jadi uke. Duh!" Seloroh namja manis itu tanpa sadar Youngjae menatapnya dengan tatapan -_-

"Sumpah Baek, perkataanmu itu jleb banget! Kok tega-teganya kau berkata seperti itu ke temen baikmu sendiri. Dasar uke tak tahu diri!" Youngjae menyembur sahabat baiknya, Baekhyun dengan ucapan yang membuat Baekhyun rasa sedikit sadar diri.

"Mian mian Jae. Aku kan cuman-

"Yoo Youngjae. Gain songsaenim memanggil anda di kantornya sekarang." Ucap seorang siswa dengan sigap kepada Youngjae.

"Oh no, mampus aku." batin hati Youngjae. Ia tahu ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan kejadian dikelas barusan.

.

.

.

Youngjae POV

Aku memasuki kantor guru untuk menemui Gain songsaenim. Aku tau ia pasti ingin memarahiku dan melaporkannya ke orang tuaku. Aku cuman mampu berdoa dalam hati setelah melihat Gain songsaenim menatapku datar seraya melipatkan kedua tangannya. Ditambah dengan gaya potongan rambut pendek menambahkan efeks seorang wanita bekerjaya yang tegas dan cuek.

Aku membungkukkan tubuhku sebaik sahaja aku sampai dihadapannya. "Anneyeonghasimnikka, ada apa perlu apa ibu memanggil saya?" Aku menyapa Gain songsaenim dan berakting seperti aku tak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa bener anda tidak tahu tujuan saya memanggil anda kemari, huh?" Gain songsaenim balik bertanya padaku dengan nada dan tatapan yang terkesan cuek. Aku menundukkan wajahku tak berani menatapnya.

"S-saya kurang pasti, songsaenim."

"Ok! Biar saya yang pastikan ke anda, Yoo Youngjae. Barusan, saya mendapat aduan yang mengatakan anda telah menyerang seorang siswa sekelas dengan anda. Siswa itu seorang yeoja bernama Junghwa dan ia punya saksi dan bukti yang kukuh untuk menuduh anda." Gain songsaenim menghentikan ucapannya lalu beranjak mendekati layaknya seprti seorang polisi yang lagi nge-interogasi kriminal. "Dan saya mahu tahu sebab kenapa anda melakukan sedemikian?" Sambungnya lagi dengan berbisik ditelingaku.

"T-tidak aku tak salah apa-apa. Dia yang bersalah!" Kataku sedikit meninggikan suara.

"Buktikan ucapanmu itu, Youngjae-ssi." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengelilingiku. "Saya dengar dari pihak Junghwa anda menyerangnya karena seorang Jung Daehyun. Apa anda cemburu terhadap Junghwa yang sedang berpacaran dengan Daehyun?" Sambungnya lagi. Entah kenapa ucapan Gain songsaenim barusan terasa jleb banget dan bikin darahku panes!

"Untuk pengetahuan anda, songsaenim… Apa yang dibilang pelacur itu ke anda semuanya fake! Sejak kapan ia berpacaran dengan Daehyun-ku? Jelas-jelas Daehyun itu namja-ku dan yeoja murahan, no virgin dan sundel seperti Junghwa tidak pantes bergandingan dengan Daehyun. kalau ada siapa-siapa yang berani deket sama Daehyun. maka ia harus berurusan denganku!" Teriakku histeris tak peduli jika aku kedengaran kurang ajar sama songsaenimku sendiri. Tapi ini ada kaitannya dengan Jung Daehyun, bermakna aku tak bisa bertoleransi dengan sesiapapun.

"Jadi itu alasan anda menyerangnya?" Balas Gain songsaenim dengan nada meledek.

"Iya! Dan aku akan membunuh yeoja sialan itu!"

"Yoo Youngjae!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara telah menghentikanku. Sebuah suara yang membuat tubuhku membeku dan membuat otakku tidak bisa berfikir dengan normal. Itu suara Daehyun…

Aku mendengar tapak kakinya mendekat kearahku. Apa yang ia akan lakukan? Memeluk atau menamparku? Aarghh! Aku tak peduli, yang jelas saat ini aku ingin memeluk sosok yang sangat aku rindukan itu.

"A-apa yang aku dengar dari orang-orang itu bener? Apa kau berbuat jahat pada Junghwa?" Rasa sesak didadaku semakin menjalar. Apa Daehyun tak pernah khawatirkan aku walau sedetik. Seperti saat ini, kenapa ia malah menyebelahi Junghwa? Sedangkan akulah orang yang sepatutnya ia khawatirkan.

"Iya, a-aku membencinya sama seperti bagaimana aku mencintai kau, bodoh!" Tanpa disuruh air mataku dengan sendirinya keluar dan mengalir melalui kedua-dua pipi chubby-ku. Ingin rasanya aku terjun dari lantai 2 sekolah ini dan membiarkan jasadku hancur berkecai supaya tidak akan ada yang mengenali atau memandang hina sosok matiku. "A-aku- belum sempat aku mengungkapkan isi hatiku, Daehyun terlebih dahulu menarik lenganku dan membawaku pergi entah kemana.

Pada saat ini aku pasrah diheret Daehyun. aku tak peduli pada tatapan orang yang memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Aku tak peduli pada orang yang melihat air mata membanjiri pipiku dengan isakan yang tertahan. Aku tak peduli pada orang yang menganggapku gila dan bodoh. Karena saat ini ada Daehyun yang sedang membawaku pergi. Walaupun pegangannya pada tanganku sangat keras dan menyakitkan. Tapi tak apa, sakitnya karena Daehyun dan aku sudah terbiasa.

.

.

.

Aku menatap punggung Daehyun yang masih memunggungiku. Ia masih diam sedari tadi malah untuk memandangi wajahku aja tidak. entah kenapa Daehyun membawaku ke kelas. Padahal aku pikir ia akan membawa ku taman bermain atau tempat-tempat yang seru.

"Dae… kenapa kau bawa aku kesini?" Tanyaku sekadar untuk memecah keheningan walaupun aku tahu Daehyun tak akan menanggapinya.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu kelas terbuka. Aku sontak menoleh kepalaku kearah sumber suara. Betapa shock-nya aku selepas melihat siapa yang memasuki kelas yang ku tempati sekarang. Sekumpulan yeoja yang sangat aku benci karena yang menjadi sebab malapetaka yang menimpaku hari ini. Yeoja itu adalah Junghwa bersama temen-temennya yang lain iaitu Solji, LE, Hani dan Hyerin. Aku mendelik kesel kepada sekumpulan yeoja-yeoja rempong itu.

"Ngapain kalian kemari? Kagak ada orang yang ngajak. Eh, dateng…" Sindirku dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Aku yang mengajaknya kemari!" Bukan Junghwa atau temen-temennya yang membalas. Tapi, Daehyun! dan apa yang Daehyun bilang? Ia yang mengajak Junghwa and the gang kemari.

"T-tapi kenapa Dae?" Ucapku dengan berhati-hati.

"Aku mau kau meminta maaf ke Junghwa! Kau telah berbuat nista kepadanya." Balas Daehyun dengan nada yang tegas.

"Mwo?" -_- itulah yang kurasakan selepas mendengar ucapan Daehyun barusan. Apa ia ilang akal menyuruhku meminta maaf ke Junghwa didepan temen-temennya yang bitchy itu. dapat ku lihat Junghwa yang memandangku dengan tatapan mengejek . urrgh! Aku kesel sekali sama Daehyun saat ini!

"Oppa, aku baik-baik aja kok. Lagian Youngjae tak sengaja menumpahi airnya diwajahku." What? Dasar cewek licik! Ngapain ia berakting suci didepan Daehyun tapi memandangi ku dengan tatapan bitchy-nya terus.

"Lihat itu! Junghwa tetap aja membelamu walaupun jelas-jelas kau salah! Kau seharusnya belajar untuk memaafin orang seperti Junghwa. Ia tidak menyimpan dendam terhadapmu walau ia pantas untuk melakukan itu." Sumpah saat ini cupingku terasa panas sehinggakan aku dapat merasakan kepulan-kepulan asap yang keluar melalui lubang telingaku.. Daehyun tega menceramahiku karena seorang yeoja munafik seperti Junghwa.

"Ok! Sesuai dengan kemahuanmu. Junghwa-ah, aku mau minta maaf padamu dan aku harap kau memaafkanku juga." Ucapku berusaha kedengaran baik dan ikhlas kepada Junghwa. Padahal dalam hatiku menyumpah segala perlakuan Daehyun yang seenak bibirnya mempermalukan diriku.

Dapat ku tangkap reaksi penuh kemenangan Junghwa karena telah menang mempermalukan diriku dihadapan Daehyun.

"Oppa…" Shit! Now what? Dasar cewek murahan! Berani-beraninya ia merangkul tubuh milik Daehyun dihadapanku. Rasanya aku ingin sekali melempar sepatuku tepat diwajahnya.

"Junghwa, sekarang kau sudah dapat apa yang kau inginkan. Youngjae sudah meminta maaf ke kamu. Jadi minggirlah kau dari sini." What? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Jadi Junghwa yang nyuruh Daehyun supaya aku minta maaf kepadanya. Uwow bitch! You picked a wrong bitch to fight!

"Uwow! Jadi pelacur, kau yang nyuruh Daehyun-

"YOO YOUNGJAE!"

"Marahin-"

PARK JUNGHWA!"

"Berhentilah berantem seperti gadis pasar!" Tegas Daehyun dengan nada marah.

"T-Tapi Young-"

"Junghwa, please. Pulanglah sekarang. Aku ingin bicara dengan Youngjae secara berdua." Ucap Daehyun lembut sementara aku mengibas-ngibas tanganku mengusir Junghwa layaknya menghalau ayam.

"Arra…" akhirnya saat-saat yang ku tunggu telah tiba. Dimana aku dapat berduaan dengan Daehyun (serta mengalahkan pesaing terkuatku, Junghwa).

"Yoo Youngjae."

-YOUNGJAE POV END-

.

.

.

-NORMAL POV-

YOO YOUNGJAE!

Youngjae sedikit tersentak apabila terdengar namanya dipanggil dengan sedikit keras oleh Daehyun.

"Bisakah kau memang-

"YOO YOUNGJAE! DENGERIN AKU!" Daehyun kembali bersuara keras sehingga membuat nyali Youngjae ciut.

"Andwei! Sepatutnya kau yang dengerin aku!" Ucap Youngjae berusaha terdengar kuat. Youngjae menarik napasnya dalam.

"K-kau kenapa Daehyun? Kenapa kau menjauhkan diri daripadaku? Kau sentiasa bersikap cuek terhadapku tetapi bersikap terlalu manis dengan yeoja-yeoja lain. Apa kau membenciku? A-a-aku huueewaaa!" Tangis Youngjae pecah.

Daehyun menekan tapak tangannya dengan kuat dan matanya ia tutup rapat. Ia berusaha untuk kelihatan kuat supaya ia tak kalah. Ia tak mahu mengusap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi mungil milik Youngjae. Tidak, belum tiba waktunya lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu, Jae? Aku tak ngerti." Daehyun berpura tidak mengerti padahal ia tahu banget apa yang Youngjae coba bilang.

Youngjae menatap dalam iris milik Daehyun. Ia berusaha untuk mencari jawaban dibalik sepasang iris indah itu. Ia mencintai Daehyun tapi ia takut cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia bingung saat ini. Rasanya kepalanya hampir pecah.

Youngjae memegang erat kedua-dua tangan kekar milik Daehyun seraya menatap iris milik Daehyun dengan tatapan binar. "Ucapkanlah Daehyun satu kata yang kunantikan. Sebabku tak mampu membaca matamu, mendengar bisikmu." Ucap Youngjae lirih seraya mengusap lembut pipi milik Daehyun. Manakala author sedari tadi leka mendengar lagu milik penyanyi Indonesia favorit author itu.

"Akan kubicarakan tapi cuman kita berdua. Aku tak amu ada orang yang mndengar perbicaraan kita." Ucap Daehyun lembut.

"Tapi memang kita sedang berdu-"

Sontak Youngjae sama Daehyun menoleh wajah mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kita maksudkan kau, thor..." Ucap Daehyun dan Youngjae secara bersamaan.

 _Author: kok aku yang dimarahin? *author kabur_

"Nah Daehyun. Sekarang kita sedang lagi sendirian. Jadi, apa yang kau mau bilang?" Ucap Youngjae dengan sangat penasaran.

Daehyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang sudah tercetak jelas dikedua pipinya. "A-anu i-itu… um-um… tapi kau harus janji tak akan marah padaku."

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, aku tak akan marah."

Daehyun membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya sebuah buku kecil bewarna kuning. Manakala Youngjae melototkan matanya tak percaya apa yang barusan ia lihat.

"I-itu diariku! A-A-apa kau mem-ba-ca-nya?" Tanya Youngjae gugup.

Daehyun mengangukkan kepalanya seraya menyerahkan buku kecil itu kepada pemilik asalnya. "Mian Jae, aku membacanya." Jawab Daehyun dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"J-jadi k-kau t-tau aku-

"Nde! Aku tahu semuanya!" Jawab Daehyun dengan sigap. Kemudian ia kembali bersuara, "dan aku juga mencintaimu, Yoo Youngjae."

"A-Apa kau mempermainkanku sekarang?" Tanya Youngjae. "Bukankah kau seorang pencinta wanita? Jadi kenapa kau bilang kau mencintaiku." Tanya Youngjae dengan penuh keraguan.

"Nde. Aku memang pecinta wanita. Namunku bukan buaya yang setia pada seribu gadis. Aku hanya mencintai kau, Yoo Youngjae." Jelas Daehyun sedikit pitis memang tapi ia cuman ingin meyakinkan sosok yang ia cintai itu. " Dan sikapku yang suka bermain wanita itu hanyalah permainanku, Jae. Begitu juga dengan sikap cuekku. Aku cuman ingin melihat sama ada kau cemburu atau tidak?" Daehyun sedikit tertawa, "dan ternyata kau cemburu. Malah menjadi gila karena diriku."

"Kau jahat Daehyun! Sepatutnya kau sebagai seorang seme yang budiman harus menyatakan perasaanmu duluan!" Bentak Younjae seraya memukul dada bidang milik Daehyun dengan nakal. "Daehyunna, aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kau. Aku tak bisa makan dan minum. Tak bisa tidur tak bisa bernafas." Youngjae sempat menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia menarik nafas dengan dalam lalu mengehembusnya dengan kuat.

Youngjae kembali menatap iris milik Daehyun. "Tirakatku hanya untuk kau. Tiada dusta, sumpah ku cinta kau, Daehyun. Sampai ku menutup mata." Ia pun menutup matanya seraya megecup kilat bibir penuh milik Daehyun.

"Nado, aku senang mendengarnya dari mulutmu." Ucap Daehyun seraya mengusap bibir manis Youngjae dengan ujung jari miliknya.

"Bukankah hidup kita akhirnya harus bahagia, Dae." Ucap Youngjae dengan rona diwajahnya.

"siapa peduli tentang kita, Jae. Lagian, inikan cuman ff gaje author berstatus fujoshi akut ini." Ucap Daehyun sebal sambil matanya melirik kearah jendela. Tempat dimana author dan para readers saling ngintip sambil mimisan.

"Kau benar, Dae. Yuk kita keluar." Ucap Youngjae dengan pandangan datar. Lalu mengarahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat itu sambil bergandeng tangan sama Daehyun tentunya.

.

.

.

-OMAKE-

"Kyaa! Daejae is real!" jerit salah seorang gadis berstatus fujoshi itu.

"Udah author bilang kalau daejae itu real. Kalian mah pada tak mau percaya." Jelas seorang gadis yang mempunyai paras persis After School Nana dan diyakini gadis cantik itu adalah author ff gaje plus ngarep ini.

"Iya iya iya. Kita semua percaya. Jadi, karena author made our dreams came true, author bisa minta apapun dari kita(readers). Rumah besar kek, mobil mewah kek, foto topless Bang Yongguk kek. Yang jelas apa pun!" Kali ini seorang namja berstatus uke(mungkin) bersuara seraya menawarkan kado untuk author.

"Author tak mau ngeminta apapun dari kalian. Yang author mau cuman kalian semua rajin untuk tinggalkan jejak alias review di setiap ff yang kalian baca termasuk ff gaje ini." That's all, tak susahkan? Tuh, tombolnya dibawah." Ucap gadis itu. kelihatannya air jernih bernama air mata itu sudah bersedia utntuk tumpah dari sudut mata indah gadis yang merupakan salah satu author abal-abal di ffn ini.

 _ **END!**_

 _Gimana? Jelek? Kalau soal itu author sadar diri._

 _Mian kalau ff ini nonsense bin gaje_

 _Rnr, juseyo_

 _Note! : Ada beberapa ayat di dalam ff ini author ambil dari lagu milik penyanyi2 indonesia._

 _Author lupa buat kasi kredit. Hehe…_

 _Maaf juga buat fans EXID karena author telah menistain Junghwa and the gang…_


End file.
